


Five Sentence Fics

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, only one of these is an ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Various responses to the tumblr ask send me a NSFW headcanon and I’ll write a 5 sentence ficlet about it. Only one is actually 5 sentences long, but they're all pretty short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether or not I should even post these to the archive, but I guess it can't hurt anything.

"Tonight?" Pippa says as she carefully wraps a hand around Hecate's neck. Hecate's eyes are wide and she's trembling lightly, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. 

"Tonight," Hecate responds. They've done this before, but Pippa has never felt a rush like this. They're at Pentangle's, rather than Cackle's, which is a rare enough occurrence, and it tells Pippa so much of where Hecate's head is, how much Hecate is trusting her within that moment when she's so far out of her comfort zone. Still, the choking was Hecate's idea and only done at Hecate's request, and she was requesting it of Pippa that night. 

Pippa nods and rubs her thumb up the center of Hecate's throat a glare coming to her eyes. She knows Hecate likes that too. She'll work Hecate up to it before she actually starts to cut off her air, but right now it's about establishing a dynamic, about setting Hecate up for success. And they are going to be successful that night. Pippa will make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate's hands are long and thin; Hecate's hands are strong and deft. Hecate has done many, many things with her hands, mostly good but occasionally misguided, but she has never done this before. Pippa gasps high and thin, almost squeaking, as Hecate pushes just a bit more. Hecate pushes gently but with her whole body: wrist to elbow to shoulder, down her back, even into her hips and thighs, each muscle bunching and flexing in service of Pippa's pleasure. She twists slightly and suddenly she is inside. Pippa moans. Pippa arches her hips. Pippa flails for Hecate's free hand and Hecate obliges. Hecate has done many, many things with her hands but it is never too late to try something new.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippa finishes the spell, and Hecate trusts Pippa, trusts her magic, but she still stares at herself in the mirror and twists her head from side to side. The rose gold chain is tighter than any necklace she would usually choose to wear, the small, five-sided charm at the end of it resting securely in the hollow of her throat. Hecate knows that Pippa's magic has concealed it, knows that even if the spell falters it will be hidden beneath the high collar of her dress, but it still makes her feel vulnerable in a way she can only countenance when she's with Pippa. They are trying to be discrete about this thing that they are doing, as if Ada or Dimity or someone else finding out about their relationship will do more to put it asunder than 30 years of anger and pain, but Pippa wants to leave some trace of herself with Hecate, to remind them both that this is not a dream, and Hecate finds that she cannot, without extreme psychic pain, tell Pippa no. So the well-concealed necklace lays on her neck and quietly shouts that she belongs to Pippa and no one else, and Hecate already knows that even if her high collar fell away or the spells failed, she would not, could not, take the necklace off.


	4. Chapter 4

The world's oldest dildo dates back 28,000 years. Hecate doesn't know why she knows this, but staring down at bottom drawer in Pippa's nightstand, it is the only thing her brain can focus on. It is the only thing she can focus on because, despite that extensive history, Hecate Hardbroom had never, ever come face to face with such implements in her life. 

Hecate is not a school girl. She does _not_ blush when presented with topics surrounding sex or sexuality. She is a mature adult. Her cheeks are so hot she could use them to boil a cauldron. 

She does not jump nearly a foot in the air when Pippa snakes her arms around her waist from behind. She _does not_ squeak. 

Is this what Pippa gets up to when she's alone? She wants to know but she doesn't want to ask. 

Pippa looks around Hecate to see what has her so uncomfortable. "I'm not going to find something similar if I poke around your chambers, am I?" Pippa says gently. 

"No." It comes out strangled and broken. Hecate swallows. "I don't… I haven't…" Hecate stands rigidly and looks straight ahead, but she also shifts from foot to foot. 

"Nothing says we have to use them." Pippa runs a hand down the outside of Hecate's arm. She doesn't try to turn Hecate to face her and for that Hecate is grateful. 

"But you… enjoy such things?" Hecate asks.

"Yes," Pippa says in the most straightforward way possible. 

Hecate nods. "Then you'll teach me."

It is Pippa's turn to be taken aback. "I… of course. Anything you want." 

Hecate nods again. "Good." 

At that, Pippa does turn Hecate around. She pulls her down into a blisteringly hot, open-mouthed kiss, a reward for Hecate's bravery. They're both breathing heavily by the time Pippa finally relinquishes her hold on Hecate. "Tonight?" Pippa asks.

"Tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Hecate's breath hitches, her entire body jerking with it. She feels the smooth twist of the rope down her back, not dissimilar to the feel of her own unknotted hair when it is still in a plait, and shivers. She places her hands at the small of her back and waits. Each time they do this, Pippa makes her wait just a bit longer, and each time it leaves Hecate on the verge of speaking out, of asking Pippa to just get on with it, but she doesn't say a word. The rope, and the warm hand holding it, slide from Hecate's shoulders to her wrists, each loop and coil causing Hecate's breath to grow more shallow. By the time Pippa finishes winding the rope around her wrists and her torso, Hecate has to fight against the desire to twist herself under Pippa's hands, to become more like the rope. But she can't be the rope and be held by the rope at the same time, and she will pick being held in Pippa's arms every time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hecate listens for the sound of Pippa's breathing to change, to go from normal, even breaths to shallow pants to nothing at all and then to deep gasps. Each sound means something new in the vocabulary they have built together, and Hecate prides herself on being fluent in all of their nuances. Sometime, when she is buried between Pippa's thighs, she can no longer hear Pippa's sounds and must rely instead on the way Pippa's thighs tense and her hips rock and her fingers grasp. She has become fluent in this language as well. It is, in fact, only Pippa's actual words that leave Hecate baffled. "Good girl," and "well done," are not sentiments she associates with herself, yet every time Pippa praises her, the words burn hot in her chest and she believes that Pippa, at least, believes the words are true, that Hecate is good and has done well, and that is enough for Hecate to relax, to lie back, to let Pippa have control, to let Pippa bring her to those same highs. She needs those two words before she knows she has accomplished her goal for the night. She will wait on them forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Hecate/Pippa/Ada fic

Hecate pulls hard against Ada's hands where they're holding her wrists down to the bed. Ada shifts with the force though and keeps Hecate pinned. Pippa is doing the same to Hecate's thighs, using her body to hold them still while she parts Hecate's lips and pushes her tongue between them.

"Hush now, Hecate," Ada says firmly and it makes Hecate moan. Hecate tries to still, tries to let them do as they will, but being surrounded by her absolute two favorite people, having them both naked in her bed as they do wicked things to her body, has become too much. 

"Please, Ada," Hecate trembles out. "Pippa," she whispers. She gets a kiss for her trouble, but there's no stop to the torment. Pippa continues her quest to make Hecate fall apart while Ada quickly finds the rhythm and joins in, playing Hecate's nipples perfectly. Hecate can't wait anymore, can't try to be still anymore. Her orgasm rushes through her, dislodging both Pippa and Ada, but by the time she had come down, Hecate finds they are both within easy reach. She rests one hand on Ada's thigh and the other on Pippa's shoulder and just breathes. Between the two of them, she is going to die that night. Of course, she's going to try to take them with her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You wanted to see me?" Hecate asks as she steps behind the curtain. Pippa is there with a glass of champagne in one hand, and now, Hecate's waist in the other. 

"I want you," Pippa says as she steps closer to Hecate, her head coming to rest at the crook of Hecate's neck. Her hand drifts from Hecate's waist over the curve of her ass and back up again. It's a lovely spring day and Pippa is obviously taking advantage of it, and the party, by not being sober. Hecate rolls her eyes, though with more good nature than most would accuse her of having. 

"You can do what you like with me when we get back to Pentangle's tonight," Hecate offers though she's only 50 percent certain that it will distract Pippa or her wandering hands. 

She manages to get a, "promise?" from Pippa though, so perhaps it will work. Hecate removes Pippa's hand from her person but keeps their fingers tangled together. It makes her blush, but it's better than letting Pippa's hands wander to other, more inappropriate places. 

"Promise," she replies. Assuming Pippa doesn't end up spending the early evening taking a nap, Hecate will let her do whatever she wants.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me to stop," Hecate commanded as she nearly slammed Pippa up against the door that led from her study to her bedroom. She had barely slept the night before, her post-summer break body constantly reaching out for the other person who was no longer there and waking her every few hours at the loss and now Pippa was there and Hecate was angry. How _dare_ Pippa make her so dependent upon her presence. How dare Pippa simply show up at her door as if it were nothing. 

Hecate pinned Pippa's wrists against the door and Pippa shuddered. "Tell me to stop," she said again, this time as a whisper pressed into Pippa's neck. 

"Don't you dare, Hecate Hardbroom. Don't you dare."


	10. Chapter 10

Hecate fisted her hands in the sheets. She could feel the give in the fabric as she tugged mirrored in the flex of her muscles under Pippa's touch, each being pulled more and more taught, each on the verge of coming apart. Just as Hecate thought the fabric would rip, that her bones would break, Pippa stopped. Hecate cried out in frustration. 

"Just a bit longer darling," Pippa said as her phantom touch caressed Hecate's clit. She kissed the slope of Hecate's breast. "Just a bit longer."


	11. Chapter 11

" _Mother_ ," Pippa squeaked out. Normally Hecate liked it when Pippa squeaked. It meant she had managed to surprise her lover, which didn't happen often. This squeak, however, was not Hecate's fault and the circumstances far less pleasant. Hecate coughed and pulled the covers up higher. 

"Well met, Mrs. Pentangle," Hecate said. She started to raise her hand but thought better of it. No one in the room needed to be reminded of just where those fingers had been.

**Author's Note:**

> If you come by my tumblr, twtd11, and leave a prompt, there's a chance I'll write more of these.


End file.
